Stand by Me
by heart2handgun
Summary: Rylee Colasanti is America's Sweetheart, topping the charts with every new song. John Cena runs the ring in the WWE. Both find love in an unexpected place, but are in the fight for their professional lives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Rylee Colasanti. All lyrics used in this story belong to Kaci Brown, Paula DeAnda and Nikki Flores or anyone else I state in future chapters. I do not own John Cena, Dave Bautista, Randy Orton, or any other celebrity used in this story.

**Stand by Me**

She slipped her spiral bound notebook into her carry on before grabbing the bag and her purse. As she slid the two possessions to her shoulder, she stepped away from her seat and started off of the plane.

Once she made it to the terminal, she pulled on the Red Sox baseball cap adorning her chocolate and honey locks. She tried her best to be discreet as she searched the area for her father. To her, it should have been easy to find him. Exotic looks. Six foot five, and roughly two hundred and ninety pounds. He more than likely would have fans surrounding him.

But she just couldn't find him. Until he found her. Dressed in a white wife beater, white sweatpants and a black hat, Dave Bautista stood from the bench he was seated in to see his nineteen year old daughter in a search for him. "_Arella_."

A smirk took over her lips as her middle name slid out of her father's mouth. Whenever she wanted to just be Rylee Arella Colasanti-Bautista, that was what he called her. _Arella_ meant _angel_ in Hebrew, something the thirty-nine year old always saw his first born as. His little _angel._ So much so, that in Kenji script, her father's nickname for her was inscribed on his left arm.

Dave took his daughter's bag from her, leaving her with just her purse as the two started towards the baggage claim. Rylee slipped on a pair of designer sunglasses from her purse as they walked to help her disguise. She would usually be found wearing a very stylish outfit, even just to go shopping with friends in Los Angeles, but today she toned it down with navy blue Victoria's Secret Pink pants and a solid black zip up sweatshirt.

"So, Dad, how's the road?"

"Not bad. I could ask you the same thing."

To this she nodded with a smile crossing her features. "It's amazing. MTV just picked up the new single. Last one off of this album."

As they neared the baggage claim, Rylee started towards the exit as Dave slid in to grab her bag. The two always worked like that to save time. Dave met back up with his eldest child to head towards his rental.

The ride to the hotel was pretty quiet, until Rylee's newest single hit the airwaves.

_"And this is the newest single from the also single Rylee Colasanti. This will be the last single off of her debut album, _Footprints on My Heart_. Here's _When it Was Me_."_

Rylee couldn't help the smile crossing her lips as she began to lip the words along with her voice. Dave turned the volume up by a lot as his face lit up into a smile similar to his daughter's. "Arella, you're doin' big things now."

As the singer nodded, the song faded into the next on the play list. "It's unbelievable, Daddy. I kind of wish I didn't wait so long to really get into the business."

"Ry, you're nineteen years old. You have the rest of your life to live, and to run the music business."

She couldn't fight him on that. He really did have a point. The only thing she hated was that she was compared to the younger teenagers such as Miley Cyrus and Demi Lovato. "I guess, so." It wasn't that she didn't like the girls; she had met the lather backstage at a benefit concert, but they were completely different from her.

Dave pulled the rental into the hotel parking lot and the twosome took no time in gathering her bags and heading inside. The younger of the two headed towards the receptionist's desk to check in and get her key. "Dave!" The father-daughter duo turned to where the voice came from to see Randy Orton and John Cena starting towards them. "Is that Miss Ry-Ry?"

Rylee only smirked in Randy's direction as she placed her purse to the counter and her carry-on to the floor before bounding into Randy's awaiting arms. "How are you, Stud?"

"Same shit, different day." Rylee couldn't help but nod. "What about you, Stunner? I feel like I see you everywhere now."

The shortest of the four shrugged. "I feel like I _am_ everywhere now. But I love it." The young brunette turned her attention to the man standing with Randy. She knew who he was. It was like every time that she turned the TV on to watch her father, she saw the two men standing in front of her. "Rylee Colasantio-Bautista." Rylee stuck her hand out to shake John's, to which he did.

"John Cena." Rylee tried her hardest to not get caught up in his sea blue eyes or dimples, and slyly turned away from the West Newbury native. "Randy wasn't kiddin' when he said he knew the hottest new act on the pop scene."

Her father caught on to her sudden silence, something that usually came when people brought up her level of fame. To her, she was still the girl that grew up in the Boston suburbs with her mother, step-father, and three siblings who spent weekends at her father's in Washington D.C. with his family. "According to Ry, she's 'not that popular,'" Dave stated, using air quotes to quote his daughter.

Randy just shook his head in Rylee's direction, who just shrugged. "But ma, you're hot out there right now."

Rylee tried to stifle a laugh and ended up biting her lip to try to stop. "Did you really just call me 'ma'?"

When John flicked his eyebrows in her direction, Rylee licked her lips and shook her head. "Maybe."

"That's a first, huh Rando?" The St. Louis native just smirked in his friend's direction as he rested his arm on the counter. Rylee turned to her father who was trying to stifle a yawn. "Well boys, we're goin' to head upstairs and catch up. I'm here for a couple of days, so we should hang out tomorrow night, Stud. You can bring pa with you if you want," she offered with a slight laugh.

"Sounds good. Sam's with me and she's been dying to see you, Stunner." Rylee nodded and gave Randy a hug before waving to John and stepping away with Dave.

As the two stepped into the elevator, Rylee let her head fall back against the wall and let out a sigh. "Sure you want to do that, Ry?" When Rylee slightly rolled her head to the side to look at her father, she raised an eyebrow. "You know how Kevin gets." The shorter brunette shrugged. "He can be a hard-ass sometimes. Well most of the time, especially when you hang out with people a lot older than you."

"I don't care, dad. It's my life, not Kev's."

"_Arella_, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into with him."

Rylee just rolled her chestnut eyes and once the elevator doors opened, she started off towards her hotel room. With her father hot on her tails, she retrieved her key card from her pocket and slid the door open.

The nineteen year old placed her black leather Betsey Johnson bag to the floor along with her duffle bag and sat on the bed. As she pulled her legs up underneath her, she saw her father step into the room.

"So how's Mel?" she asked, referring to her father's wife Melania.

"Getting bigger by the day," he replied, a bright smile intact. With three daughters by the age of forty, Dave wasn't sure if he could handle one more child. Granted, he became a parent for the first time at the age of twenty-one, he knew he could raise another child. But with a seven year old and a ten year old already with Melania, they weren't sure about one more child.

But when his wife told him they were expecting -- again -- Dave was excited. And anxious. It was weird for Rylee to have another sibling at the age of nineteen. Avery Marie had just turned ten, and Naomi Jeanne was on her way to her seventh birthday. "You're going to be fine, Dad."

Dave only shrugged. "I'm too old for this shit again, _Ari_."

Again, Rylee rolled her eyes. "Just because it's been a few years since you've had a baby around doesn't mean you can't do it again, Dad."

"Ry, it's been too long and I'm gettin' too old. I'm on the road too much and--"

"Dad, will you listen to yourself? You tried pulling the 'It's been too long' card when Mel was pregnant with Avery." Dave opened his mouth, only to have his eldest child raise her hand and shake her head. "And you tried the 'Road' way of action with Naomi. Get over it, you'll be fine."

Dave gave up, understanding where his daughter was coming from, but he had his mind made up. He didn't think he could give his fourth child what they really needed with him getting up there in age and being on the road so often. "Gee, thanks, Ry."

Rylee rolled her eyes. "Always, Daddy. Just think about it. Forty is still young. Kind of." Dave flashed his daughter a sarcastic smile. "Well, this is the part where you leave 'cause I'm headin' to sleep. Long day."

Dave just nodded and started towards Rylee. He placed a kiss to her cheek before starting out of her hotel room, leaving her to get some sleep.

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As stated in the update of Accidentally Expecting, I really need help with my poll. At last check, it was tied at fifty percent each.

**R.I.P. Army Specialist Stephen Fortunato  
1983-2008  
**_he made the ultimate sacrifice_

**Stand by Me**

A sigh escaped the brunette's lips as pounding was heard at her -- again. She knew it was her father; but he should have known she took more than ten minutes to get ready.

Rylee stepped out of the bathroom and unlocked the front door of her hotel room to reveal someone other than her father on the other side. "John, what's up?"

"Your dad was downstairs nursing his third cup of coffee, so I offered to come get you for him."

Ushering him inside as she stepped back into her bathroom, she shrugged. "First off, I'm capable of getting downstairs by myself." She turned to see the six foot one superstar standing in the doorway. "And two, thank you for getting him off my ass. He still doesn't understand that I'm not seven years old anymore and that it takes me more than five minutes to get ready."

"Especially with all the paparazzi hanging around Houston. They all want a piece of you, ma."

Raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow, she turned back to John, hair curler placed in her hand leaving slight waves in the multi-colored locks. "What is it with you and that nickname?"

John only shrugged, to which Rylee pursed her lips. With her hair done, and most of her makeup down, Rylee reached into her Liz Claiborne make up case and pulled out mascara to finish off her look. The shorter brunette turned to the wrestler who just nodded. "Lookin' good."

Rylee offered a smile in return before turning off the hair curler and lights and stepping out of the bathroom. With September temperatures in Texas being rather warm, she just grabbed a light Juicy Couture sweatshirt from her bag and slipped her purse from the previous night on her forearm. "Ready when you are."

"Let's go then."

Rylee nodded and followed the West Newbury native out of the hotel room.

Once the twosome made it downstairs, Dave met them at the elevator. Silently, the younger two followed Rylee's father out to his rental. The short brunette's white maxi dress fluttered in the light breeze as they neared the car.

John, being the gentleman, opened the back door for Rylee, who shot the Superstar a smile before slipping into the backseat.

"Sleep well, Ry?" her father asked, only to accept a smile and nod from his eldest child. "Mel says hi, by the way."

"I'll call her later tonight. Talk to Avery and Naomi as well." Once on the road, Rylee took her cell phone out of her purse and started a text message conversation with her best friend at home, Valerie. "How do the girls feel about being older sisters?"

"Avery doesn't mind it, since she has a younger sister. Naomi on the other hand, doesn't know how to react to it. She's just used to being the baby."

Rylee nodded her head. "I know what that's like." In the passenger side mirror, she could see a confused look take over John's face. "John, I'm the oldest of six at the moment. Soon to be seven."

He just nodded. "Dave, I didn't know you were that busy, man."

"Mom has three kids with her new husband. Well, not so new but, you get the point."

Again, the younger superstar nodded. "Right."

"What about you John? Any siblings?'

"Yeah," he started, "one older brother, and three younger."

Rylee couldn't help the smile taking over her face. It was just a random conversation in her father's rental car on the way to a WWE Family Breakfast. To just hang out with her father and a friend of his while heading towards more of their friends and co-workers, was so relaxing for her.

Most times, when she was in the backseat of a car being driven around, she was on her way to one event or another. At times, it was something she could enjoy, but the stress factor than was associated with everything was tough. It could get to the point where it was too tough for a nineteen year old to handle.

"Ry," her father said, catching the short brunette's attention, "we're here." She nodded and placed her Blackberry into her purse. Rylee slipped the bag back on her forearm and turned to unbuckle her seatbelt and open the door, to see John had only opened the door for her. Offering him a smile, she slipped out of the car and tussled her hair with her fingers as the three started into the restaurant.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rylee caught sight of two paparazzi hanging around in the parking lot, cameras focused directly on her. Smiling in their direction and waving to the twosome, she tucked her bangs back behind her ear.

Dave held the front door open for the two who stepped inside. With the door closed behind them, Rylee let out a deep breath and turned the two men and feigned a smile. "What's up?" she asked when they both sent her a confused look.

"How do you deal with that?"

Rylee shrugged. "You get used to it after a while, I guess. It sucks, don't get me wrong. But, it doesn't bother me as long as they keep their distance." John just nodded. After Dave signed the three in, John opened the second door for Rylee and her father to slip through.

Once inside the function room where the breakfast was being held, she heard a loud squeal, knowingly from Sam. Plastering a sincere smile on her face, the brunette headed over to Mrs. Orton, who held a three month old Alana in her arms.

"Hey pretty girls." With her free arm, Sam pulled Rylee in for a hug. When the two pulled away, Rylee placed a kiss to Alana's forehead. "You two look great."

"Thanks, babe. But look at you! You're on the cover of Shape magazine?!" Rylee just shrugged.

"They wanted a spread for something young girls can look at. You and I know I only work out when I have to, and I'm definitely not a size zero." Sam just nodded. "Young girls now-a-days think you have be that to be sexy, so I proved them wrong. My size four ass looks damn sexy on that cover." Rylee giggled.

"Damn straight it does. And pretty soon, I'll be back to being sexy with you." Sam pointed to her stomach, which was covered by a loose black dress to hide her remaining baby weight. "Randy still gives me the speech on how sexy I am when I complain about not being back to my original weight. He doesn't understand that it frustrates me that I'm not back yet."

Rylee put a hand to Sam's shoulder and offered her a sympathetic smile. "We both know I can't say anything from experience, but you will get there, babe. Just embrace it. If your sexy husband thinks you look great, go with it."

"You are the only person I allow calling my husband sexy." The two girls share a laugh. "It's probably because you two are so much like brother and sister that it doesn't bother me."

"We both know I would never hook up with him." Again, the two laughed.

"Speaking of hooking up." Rylee raised her eyebrow as Sam handed Alana to her. "John Cena." The younger brunette shot her friend a confused look, not knowing exactly where she was going with her statement. "Girl, he's been trying to be discreet with the way he's been looking at you since you guys got here. Care to tell me what's up?"

Rylee turned her attention to the little girl in her arms and let out a sigh. "I have no idea, Sam. I mean, I officially met the man last night." Rylee just shrugged. "I don't know what you want me to tell you. He's attractive, and from what I've heard, he can be a funny guy. But you and I both know I'm not looking for anyone right now. Not after Trey."

Sam just nodded, but kept following John's movements with her eyes. "He's a great guy, Ry. I know he just broke up with his fiancé, so you two are in the same boat."

After one failed relationship with an up-and-coming actor by the name of Trey Woods, Rylee vowed off men. Or at least men in the limelight. Granted, they kept their relationship somewhat quiet and away from the media, people still knew. And the young singer was dragged through the tabloids when they finally caught wind of a break-up.

And then Trey's true betrayal began, as he went straight to the tabloids to call the Boston native out. At such an early point in her career, Rylee wasn't sure how to respond. But she acted as the bigger person, and chose to not comment on what Trey had said; including she cheated on him, and was big in the party scene, two things that were not true in the slightest.

As an eighteen year old, Rylee liked to go out, but not full-fledged partying like most young girls in Hollywood. She would take friends that were visiting from Boston and D.C. out for a night or two, but the backlash was terrible to the point where she was deemed a true partier.

But the real lie that got her was that Trey tried to insinuate that she was cheating on him. For their year and a half relationship, she had been nothing but supportive and faithful. It was the twenty year old that was unfaithful, and sleeping with anyone on the side that he wanted to.

"Sami, I don't know. I told myself I wouldn't date anyone else in the spotlight. John is most definitely in the spotlight."

"Give it time, Ry. I said that about Randy, and look where I am." She offered a smile as she placed a hand to her daughter's back.

xXx

"JC!" John nodded in his best friend's direction and headed towards him. The two shook hands as John took over Sam's seat. "What's up, man?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's up with you and Ry?'

John shrugged. "Nothin', man. I just caught a ride with her and Dave. No biggie."

"Whatever you say, man." Randy let out a light hearted laugh at his best friend's expense. After nine years of friendship, Randy thought he knew John's intentions at all times, but here he was trying to play off feelings he had for one of Randy and Sam's best friends. "She's a great girl, if you were curious."

It was John's turn to send his friend a confused look. "What are you talkin' about?"

"Hey, if you like her, that's fine by me. Just don't get with her and hurt her. Sam will kick your ass. Those two are like sisters."

"Back the fuck up, man. Whoever said I even liked the chick?"

Randy plastered a simple smile on his features and nodded. "Denial." John shook his head and started to stand up. "Liz was a fucking bitch, man. Get the fuck over her."

"You don't think that I want to? I've been trying to get over her for a good six months now." John sat back down and leaned all the way back in the seat. "I just, fuck, I don't know, man. I'd love to get over her, but I was with her for six years. That shit doesn't just go away."

"I'd say I get it, but I don't. I lucked out when I met Sam. Maybe you were supposed to meet Rylee at this point in your life. She can help you get over the bitch, and you can help her get over the douche bag."

John raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You're talkin' about Trey Woods, right?" Randy only nodded, and John thought he could see anger pooling in his best friend's eyes. "I only just met her, but Rylee doesn't seem like a chick that would do that."

Randy nodded. "It's 'cause she wouldn't. He was the one who fucked around on her. I have a feeling he only went to the tabs to further his career. Too bad Ry has the number one album and he's stuck working on movies that bomb." Randy took a sip of his orange juice and spotted the girls starting towards the table the two were at. "Hey Ry-Ry."

Randy stood to give his daughter's god mother a hug. She handed Alana to him and took a seat next to John, with Sam taking the seat on the other side of Randy. "What's up Stud?"

She flashed John a smile as he rested his arm on the back of her chair. "How's the new album coming along?"

A bright smile took over the youngest person at the table's face. "The douche was good for something. He gave me a lot of material to turn into songs for the album. We're still looking at a release in April on next year."

"Still not over him, are you, Stunner?"

She shrugged. "Yes and no. I mean, I should be 'cause he used me to get in the spotlight. But if he loved me as much as he claimed he did, I don't know."

"Someone who spreads those kinds of rumors isn't worth your time," John stated, causing Rylee to smile in his direction again.

She wasn't sure of John just yet. The same could be said from his perspective about her. Rylee played things a little too safe when it came to falling in love in Hollywood again, but this time around, it seemed as though John wasn't in it for her money and fame; he had plenty on his own. Maybe she could get someone to stand by her through one of the toughest times in her career.

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This will be the last update until Monday morning. In about twenty minutes, I'm headed to New Hampshire until Sunday morning, and then I'm working 11-7 that night. I just wanted to get this chapter finished, since I've been working on it for about four days now. On the side, I also stared a myspace page for Rylee. It's myspace(dot)com(slash)RyRyCoCo.

**Stand by Me**

Flashbulbs surrounded the two wrestlers as they stepped out of Randy's rental in front of a club in downtown Houston. From the backseat, Sam and Rylee stepped out, the youngest of the group sending the paparazzi a simple smile and wave. Sam slid her arm through hers as the two ladies started towards the front door.

Rylee just wanted one night to let loose and hang out with friends. Sam needed a night out, leaving Dave at the hotel with Alana to get re-acquainted with caring for a baby again. Randy and John were game for anything that the girls planned, hoping it would involve alcohol -- and a lot of it.

"Hey guys. How are you?" Rylee asked a few of her normal followers with discreet black SUVs and extra long lenses on their cameras. They just nodded in her direction as the foursome started into the club.

They were met with blasting music and multi-colored strobe lights. Dressed in a simple red tank top reaching her mid thigh, with a black belt across her stomach and dark jeans tucked into black heeled boots, she was ready to relax for a night. "What are you guys having to drink?" Randy asked as he and John were headed towards the bar.

"Just a Sprite, Stud."

He nodded and since he knew his wife's usual drink, he followed the West Newbury native towards the crowded bar. Sam pulled the young brunette into a booth close to the back to wait for the guys to come back. "Ry, John is seriously into you."

"You and your husband are like the exact same person, Sami."

The dance teacher smirked. "Really, Ry. It's like he's your bodyguard or something when it comes to the paparazzi." Rylee's perfectly shaped eyebrow rose in confusion. "He just keeps a keen eye on them, making sure they're not up in your face or anything."

"Knowing my darling father, he probably paid John to keep an eye on me. I love my dad dearly, but I need him to trust me more in public. I know how to take care of myself."

Sam shrugged. "Even if your father didn't put John up to it, you know Randy would be taking care of you. You're like his younger sister, Ry." Rylee nodded as a smile took over her face. While someone would think she had enough family in Boston and Washington D.C., Rylee had about the same number in close friends. Whether it was Randy and Sam, some of her dad's other co-workers that she grew up around, her band and label, she had the best group of people around her. All of them were looking out for her. "You're like my little sis, too, Ry."

Rylee reached across the table and gave Sam's hand a squeeze. "So, momma, how does it feel to be out of the house?"

"It's good and bad. I want to be with Alana at all times, but I know I need to get out or else I'll go crazy." The taller brunette shrugged and licked her lips. "And it was a good idea to leave her with your father. I just don't understand why he thinks he's lost touch of taking care of a baby."

Rylee rolled her eyes. "He's crazy like that. After nineteen years, I've come to the conclusion that my father is crazy." The two shared a laugh.

"Damn straight he is." Rylee turned to see Randy and John about to take seats at the table. Randy continued, "But he's just looking out for you, Stunner." The nineteen year old just nodded.

"So, are we just going to sit here or go dance?"

"Stun, I don't dance."

The Boston native rolled her eyes at the six foot four superstar across from her and shrugged in direction of his wife. "Sami?"

"Let's go. Boys, come join when you feel man enough."

The two girls stood up, and as Rylee grabbed Sam's hand, they were off towards the dance floor.

xXx

About twenty minutes and five songs later, Rylee and Sam were letting loose on the dance floor, and openly rejecting any guys that wanted to dance with them.

Deep down, Rylee had the urge to head back to the table and pull both of the WWE Superstars out of their seats to join them on the dance floor. But in her four inch heels, she could just barely see the taller wrestler making his way towards the twosome. Silently, she hoped Randy was bringing John with him. Besides the fact that she didn't want him to be stuck at the table alone, she kind of wanted a dance partner.

A smile broke out across her face as Randy emerged through the crowd -- with John behind him. The St. Louis native greeted his wife with a kiss, while John smiled in Rylee's direction.

"Will those two just hook up already?" Sam whispered to Randy who just smirked. "We're giving them all of the clues, they're both just too slow to put the puzzle together."

"Give it time, babe."

John placed his lips by Rylee's ear. "I can barely dance."

She just shrugged. "My label thinks I can," she responded, a laugh escaping her throat. "Just go with the music. It's all in the beat." John started off on his own, causing Rylee's eyes to widen, showing that she understood his lack of dancing ability. "Here, I'll help you."

She stepped in front of the West Newbury native and placed his hands on her hips. 50 Cent and Justin Timberlake's song "Ayo Technology" blasted through the speakers, so Rylee swayed in time to the beat, with John following close behind.

After a moment, Rylee shook her head and laughed. The Boston native turned around to face John. "You do know how to dance."

When his lips met her ear again, her breath caught in her throat. "It was lame, but it got me close to you, right?"

He pulled away, locking eyes with the nineteen year old. Her chestnut eyes gazed directly into John's sea blue as her lips eased into a simple smile. His hand wrapped around her left hand, out of sight of Randy and Sam, who were dancing next to them, but keeping tabs on their friends. Their fingers intertwined, and Rylee felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

John's smiled matched hers, showing off his dimples. After letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding, Rylee pulled John through the crowd in the direction of their table. Upon their arrival, John slipped into the booth, his hand still holding Rylee's.

The singer took a seat next to John, who in an instant placed his lips on hers. His free hands slipped to the base of her neck, while hers rested on his thigh for support. When the Superstar finally pulled away a minute or so later, Rylee took a deep breath, while their eyes connected again. "What was that for?" she asked, slightly breathless.

"For you being you." Rylee slowly tore her eyes away from his intoxicating blue orbs and licked her lips. John placed his hand to her cheek and turned her to look back at him. When she finally did, he landed yet another kiss to her lips.

xXx

By the time Sam and Randy made it back to the table, John sat with his arm around Rylee's shoulder as she was as close to John as she could get in the booth. "What's up with you two?" Sam asked as Randy wrapped an arm around her waist.

Offering her friend a smile, Rylee shrugged. "What are you talking about Sami? Wasn't this your big plan." A smile just took over Sam's face as Randy just smirked. "Well," she started, turning to face John with her smile intact, "it seems like the big Orton plan worked out."

xXx

Around 1 A.M., the foursome exited the club, Randy and Sam tied up in each other per usual, but John was keeping a tight grip on Rylee's hand, who was a few paces behind him. She was caught up in her own world, and was completely oblivious to the paparazzi still lining the sidewalks.

As they reached the car, John opened the backseat for her, and waited for her to slide in before tossing her a smile and closing the door for her. While the girls were in full conversation in the backseat, John tried to keep some of the paparazzi crowding the car away.

When they finally got the hint, Randy and John got into the front seats and proceeded to drive away from the club, noticing there were two black SUV's following behind them.

xXx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Changing a few things in facts. John will be thirty, one year younger than real life. And just so it's not really awkward, Dave will be forty-five. This really only changes how old he was when Rylee was born, which will now be twenty-six, not twenty-one. Hope no one is too confused by this. It's just so Rylee isn't dating someone eight years younger than her father. That'd be creepy.

A/N 2: This is separate, hence the number two. Anyways, the songs referred to are by Nikki Flores and Paula DeAnda. Therefore I do not own the songs. I also do not own Arista Records or the president L.A. Reid.

**Stand by Me**

"Rylee, open this door right now!" With a sigh and a roll of her brown eyes, Rylee lifted her head from the mattress. Instead of resting her head on the pillows at the top of the bed, her feet were located there. Her purse was thrown onto the bed next to her, with a few things falling out of the bag. From what she could tell, she was still dressed in what she wore out last night.

She took a seated position in the center of the bed, adjusting her eyes to the headboard she faced. Wiping a hand over her face, she glanced to the clock on her nightstand and emitted another sigh. _9:04 A.M._

"Rylee Arella, open this door!" Turning her head towards the pounding on her hotel room door, she threw her legs over the side of the bed. "_Ari, _I don't have all day."

Trying to gain a sense of balance after just waking up and walking in stiletto heels, she called back, "Chill out. I'm comin'!"

After stumbling in the direction of the door -- and her father's never-ending banging -- she reached the piece of wood and rested her head on it. With the door unlocked, she turned the doorknob, and moved out of the way for her father to enter her hotel room.

"Whatever you have to say, don't yell at me."

Dave scoffed at the comment his eldest child made and watched her retreat to her bed. "Are you hung-over, Ry?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"Nope," she offered before falling backwards towards the mattress. "Just exhausted, seeing as though I got in maybe seven hours ago."

"You should know better than to go out that late, _Ari._"

Rylee just shook her head, her already messy locks going everywhere on the bed. "I'm not a child, Dad. I can go out and have fun on _vacation._"

Retrieving a few pieces of rolled up printer paper from his back pocket, he tossed them on the bed next to his daughter. "That's what you call having fun, Ry?"

Rolling onto her side, she grabbed the paper and unrolled them. "It's me and Sam going into the club we went to last night. What's the big deal?"

"The next few pictures."

On the next few pieces of paper were the foursome after they left the club, Rylee with a tight grip on John's hand while having a conversation with Sam. This time it was Rylee who scoffed in her father's direction. "Really, Dad?" She raised and eyebrow and turned to "The Animal" who just crossed his arms over his chest. "I was holding John's hand. So what?" She placed the papers on the bed next to her and laughed. "That's why you busted into my room? I do that with all of my guy friends, Dad. Do you have any idea of how many pictures the paps have of me holding Randy's hand?"

"That's not the point, Rylee. You know how your management gets."

"I do," she agreed. "But, they should realize I'm nineteen years old. I'm not going to go off of the deep end like Britney did or something. After all that I've been through it in the past few months, I deserve to be able to go out with friends and have a good time. And that's what I did."

"Explain that to Kev. And TMZ while you're at it."

With that statement, Dave exited the hotel room, leaving Rylee laying on the bed.

Once her father had shut the door, Rylee rolled over on the bed to further examine the pictures from the previous night. In her mind, she had done nothing wrong. In her management's mind, she was a nineteen year old girl who was still starting her career. Though her first published album went Double Platinum, they were focused on the toughest album of a performer's career: The Sophomore Album.

Many an artist were known to fail while releasing their second album. But Rylee was determined to not be that artist. She worked way too damn hard for what she had at the moment, and she wasn't about to let some photos of a night out with friends ruin it for her.

xXx

Once showered and changed, with her multi-colored locks resting in a damp bun atop her head, Rylee sat in the center of the queen sized bed and waited for the inevitable. The TV was playing on E! News, figuring they would unveil the footage from the night before. She was also expecting a phone call from her manager, Kevin Quinn. Since signing with Arista Records at the tender age of sixteen, Kevin was set to guide Rylee to the top.

And that's just what he did. When _Footprints on my Heart _was released in mid-2007, Rylee Colasanti became a household name. From club tracks such as _Strike _and _Doing Too Much_ to ballads along the lines of _When It Was Me _and _This Girl_, Rylee had a fan everywhere.

But what fans loved so much about the up-and-comer, was her sense of self. She wasn't set out to be the next Mariah Carey or Celine Dion. She focused on being herself. Through turning down offers from _Playboy_ and _Maxim_, the first she got just after turning eighteen, and gracing the cover of _Shape_ in a very tasteful cover, Rylee gained several young fans -- and parent's approval.

She made the right choices on her own, but to say that Kevin Quinn didn't have a say in the process would be a lie. He led her in the right directions for not only her career, but how her fans viewed her.

When the crimson Blackberry Curve placed on the bed in front of Rylee started to ring, the brunette closed her eyes and took a deep breath before checking the caller I.D. _Kevin Quinn_. The singer cracked her knuckles before reaching for the ringing device and pressing the green button to answer. Slowly, she put her phone to her ear and tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Hello?"

"Rylee?" Oh yeah. Any thoughts she had that it just might not be Kevin were erased. She could tell his voice anywhere. "It's Kev."

She rolled her eyes. _That's what caller i.d. is for, genius. _Inwardly, she laughed before responding, "Hey, what's up?'

"What did you do last night?"

Again, Rylee rolled her eyes at Kevin's lame attempt to start a conversation. He would beat around the bush if she did something he wasn't proud of. "Uhm, I hung out with a few friends at a new club downtown. I figured I'm on _vacation_ so I should be allowed to do that."

"And you are, Ry." She could just picture him now. Sitting at his desk in his prominent office at Interscope, ready to report back to the President about what his plan of action with Rylee would be. "But you're setting a bad example by being out with guys who are that much older than you."

She scoffed. "Really, Kev? Because I was just out having a good time with the parents of my god-daughter and their friend. Who is now a friend of mine."

"Just a friend, Ry?"

She had to bite on her lower lip in order to not spit out something she might regret. "Yes, Kevin. Just a **friend**."

What was so hard for everybody to understand? She figured John wasn't the kind of guy to go around spreading the fact that they had made out for a majority of the previous night. She sure as hell wasn't going to. So they could keep their secret until the media accepted their relationship. And more importantly -- her father.

Had Randy not been married or engaged during the time when most of the photos that involved Rylee and the St. Louis native were taken, people would have thought they'd been dating. John, though, was a different case. The two were both single. Rylee's over-publicized break-up was old news, at least to her, though paparazzi loved to bring it up on occasion. And John's recent culmination of his engagement was a hot topic in wrestling forums.

Why couldn't she just move on? Because Kevin had to make sure he knew all about any person she was involved in. He knew _all about_ Trey Woods and look where that left Rylee. Completely heartbroken. "Rylee, do you know how bad this will make you look. John Cena? As in the thirty year old John Cena?"

"Wow, Kev, thanks for the update."

"Rylee, now isn't the time to be making jokes."

Mimicking his words with lip-synced words, she stifled a laugh. "Kev, what do you want out of me? I needed a night out with friends, more importantly people who really care about me. And that's just what I did. Why am I getting the Wrath of Kevin Quinn on my ass for having fun?"

"Because it's setting a bad example." Listening to her manager emit a sigh on the other end, she laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I've already talked to L.A. We're gettin' you on a plane to come home tonight. No ifs, ands or buts about it, Ry. You got time off to visit your father and you messed up by hanging out with his steroid-injected co-workers."

"Ex-fucking-cuse me, Kevin? Did you really just go there?"

"Yeah, Ry, I did. Flight leaves at 5:15."

Knowing full well that the man on the other end of the line can't see, Rylee shakes her head, droplets of water spraying the room from her hair. "No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"Exactly what that two letter word means. No. N-O. I'm not going home."

"I don't really want to get L.A. into this, Ry."

"Then don't." Slipping the phone away from her ear, she turned it onto speaker phone and rested the device on her knee. "Stop getting all pissy when I do something you don't approve of. I'm sorry, Kev. But you really need to get over it."

"You know you shouldn't speak to me like that, Rylee."

With a roll of her eyes, Rylee slipped her hair out of the bun and let it splash across her back. "Kev, put yourself in my situation. I just got out of a relationship, I got my ass dragged through the tabs, I'm being stalked by crazy men with cameras documenting my every single move, and I just needed a release. And dancing at a club with friends was the release I needed."

"Rylee."

"No, Kev," she started, softening her voice. "You're how much older than your wife? Eight years? So don't go preaching to me about possibly being involved with someone eleven years older." Catching on to what the thirty-four year old was thinking, she cut him off, "And no, nothing is going on between John and I," she lied.

"I'll think of something to tell L.A. Just, uh, enjoy the rest of your time in Houston."

"Thanks, Kev. I promise when I get back to the studio, I'll be one hundred percent."

"You better be, Ry. I'll see you in a few days."

The two said their goodbyes, and Rylee couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction emitting through her body. She had yet to actually stand up to Kevin Quinn like that in the three years that she had known him, though many a time she had wanted to. And she had to admit, it felt pretty damn good.

Once disconnected from her phone call with Kev, Rylee searched through her cell phone contacts and landed on a new contact. _Pa._ She laughed at the nickname and clicked on _SMS Text Pa._

_Hey Pa, want to hang out for a bit? -Ry_

xXx


End file.
